


Hinata's Setters

by ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA/pseuds/ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA
Summary: We all know that everyone loves Hinata including the setters. They have all set for him at one point but who is his favorite?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata was a ball of sunshine throughout elementary, middle school and high school. He was still the ball of sunshine 2 ½ years later. He had countless setters set for him, whether the one in middle school, high school, during training camps and even in Rio. Now, he had a setter setting for him in his professional team. Everyone knew he had multiple setters setting to him but no one knew exactly how many he had wrapped around his finger. They just never bothered asking him.

Anyways, the MSBY jackals we’re eating out when Hinata mentioned how Oikawa’s sets were super easy to hit when a question popped into Atsumu’s head. “Wait… how many setters have you had try setting at least once to you?” Atsumu and probably the rest of the Jackals were waiting for his answer, thinking it would be around 2-3 including Atsumu. They didn’t expect Hinata to actually think to answer and when he finally answered, it shocked them all. “Oh gosh! Let’s see, I had my best friends setting for me in middle school, then I have Kageyama… oh yeah! I tried practising with Akaashi-san and Kenma in training camp….then Oikawa-san in Rio… and now Atsumu! Oh, and also Suga-san” He finished off with a big grin, oblivious to their shocked looks.  
The next day, Hinata was casually scrolling through his phone, checking Twitter when he saw a tweet made by Atsumu. 

bestsetter_Atsumu: Just to make it clear, I am Hinata’s favorite setter so y’all can BACK OFF!!!

Sugamama: @bestsetter_Atsumu Honestly, I can’t believe your idiocy. Its worse than anyone I’ve ever met and thats saying something. Anyways, I’M his favorite setter, not some random ass person who just so happens to be setting to him on a professional team. Right, @NINJA_SHOUYOU ?

Official_Kodzuken: @Sugamama @bestsetter_Atsumu Because the times where he was the only one I willingly set for meant basically nothing. 

Akaashi_manga: @bestsetter_Atsumu I’m sorry but were you the one who helped set for him and helped him be better during training camps?

Oikawa_Grandking: @bestsetter_Atsumu I don’t recall you struggling with him with beach volleyball in Brazil. 

Official_Kageyama: @bestsetter_Atsumu You weren’t the one who set for him in high school for 3 years straight and was the one who did his first freak quick. 

Kouji >:): @bestsetter_Atsumu Nice joke @NINJA_SHOUYOU istg if those idiots are right, I will-

Izumi:): @bestsetter_Atsumu You stupid or something? @NINJA_SHOUYOU what Kouji said


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wins the setter feud cough war cough?

3 musketeers 😁😝😝😝😝😝

Izumi: u kno I’m a calm person but I swear, if those idiots are right I will personally come to ur house and kill u

Kouji: u kno he don’t make empty promise…. remember in elementary? 😖😖😖

Shouyou: WAT DID I DO TO DEZERVR DIS?!?!?! IM INNOCENT 😭😭🥺🥺🥺🥺

Kouji: … I would be angry but Izumi is already angry enough for both of us. 

Kouji: FCK SHOU CHAN! He getting a knife rn

Izumi: 🙂🔪 tell us that we r better than them and no one will get hurt

Shouyou: w-wait… lets not be rash… u guys r amazing but the others are also amazing WAHHHH Y U ALL HV TO BE SK GUD?!?!😭😭😭😭😭

Izumi: 😀🔪🔫🔪🔪🔪🔪🧨🪓 u should lock ur windows, Shouyou Hinata :)

Shouyou: bnsjnekdjfkf U CANT HRT ME! IM IN DA MSBY DORMS  
NANI?!?! IZUMI U CANT BE SIRIUS

Izumi: :) u should choose and say ur choice now

Shouyou: 🥺🥺🥺🥺 b-but 

Kouji: I’ll help. Remember when we would set for u when the girls refused to at first? Remember when even tho we were tired from training we would still set for u? Remember when WE WERE THE FIRST MEMBERS OF THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM SO WE COULD MAKE IT TO THE COURT?!?! 😤that better convince u or so help me- 

Shouyou: … dam u make a gud point.  
FINE! I’ll make a statement on Twitter😒😑 sry phone decided to not lemme put it on a separate line

NINJA_SHOYOU: I hate u @kouji>:) @Izumi:) but unfortunately they do hv a point so they… are… my… fAvOuriTe… setters😖😖😖 

Kouji>:) : @NINJA_SHOUYOU 😘😁luv u too shou-Chan

Izumi:): @NINJA_SHOUYOU hey, we DESERVE that title ok? 

Official_Kageyama: @NINJA_SHOUYOU @Kouji>:) @Izumi:) h o w ??? 

bestsetter_Atsumu: @NINJA_SHOUYOU As much as I hate to agree with @Official_Kageyama I hv to agree. 

Official_Kodzuken: @NINJA_SHOUYOU u were the only one I willingly set for at training camp 😒😒😒 @Kouji>:) @Izumi:) 

NINJA_SHOUYOU: @NINJA_SHOUYOUI’m not dealing with this @Kouji>:) @Izumi:) 

Kouji>:): @NINJA_SHOUYOU ugh fine. Aight, before u say u knew him before, u are WRONG. Cuz I know for a FACT that @NINJA_SHOUYOU knew u guys only during high school and @Official_Kageyama for the REALLY BRIEF MOMENT during the match in middle school. @Izumi:) u continue the rest

Izumi:): @NINJA_SHOUYOU @kouji>:) f i n e. Basically while u guys were missing out knowing @NINJA_SHOUYOU , @Kouji>:) and I were making sure he doesn’t overwork himself but also helped him A LOT with his spikes. Even if we were tired after basketball and soccer practise, we would still help him improve. Anyways, we were also the first team members to sign up for the volleyball club when no one else did. So yea. I would say we def deserve to have that title. 

Sugamama: @NINJA_SHOUYOU … they make a gud point… ugh fine but whose second fav?

NINJA_SHOUYOU: @NINJA_SHOUYOU @Sugamama rlly mom? Ugh imma head out baiiiiii 

Hinata buried his head in his hand and groaned when he heard Atsumu screaming.’ I mean, I meant what I said though… out of everyone, Izumi and kouji were probably the ones that helped me improve and encouraged me the most over the years. What they said in the tweet was barely the tip of the iceberg. Thank you Izumi and kouji, you guys are definitely one of the best if not THE best friends I have and could ever ask for.‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS IT!!!! I acc finished this BEFORE the wattpad story but yea... ANYWAYS! HOPE U ENJOYED AND LUV U😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this acc and this website!!!:) Gimme some feedback and I'll what I can do. If you want a continuation, I can try but no promises.


End file.
